


What Remains of the Green Ninja (Wihkl fic)

by Lemonshake



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Harumi Killed Lloyd. So when Lord Garmadon's Resurrection goes wrong, Who's Revived? and Will he struggle with who he now is?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What Remains of the Green Ninja (Wihkl fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not Good at writing very long stories so chapters are probably under ~1000 words lol  
> Also!! also!!  
> This is an Au fic! The Au is Called 'Wihkl' (literally just, What if Harumi killed Lloyd)  
> So Basically Harumi has killed Lloyd and Accidently revives him when trying to revive Garmadon! that's all you need to know really! (Other than the fact Lloyd is slightly unhinged and that I will not kill off Mr E, you can't make me!  
> Also, Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 have been merged because if they weren't the fic would be too short lol

The Spell worked.  
But…  
Why was she Staring down the boy she had killed?

“Harumi!” He said A wicked grin and passive-aggressiveness in his tone. “I’m Back~!”  
“Y-you’re not Garmadon…” Harumi Muttered Scared out of her mind. The Boy smirked. “My father is currently unable to come to the phone,” He joked. “So, I’m taking his place!” He Laughed, And Harumi Noticed the Wings on the Boy’s back, something he never had before. “Don’t like the new style?” He asked her, Watching her Every move.  
Ultra violet Suddenly Lunged at the Boy with a Dagger, But He Quickly Avoided it. She Lunged again, But He Avoided it again and pushed her to the ground. She Landed On her Stomach, and before she could get up, The Boy Stood on her. He put slight force on her back, but even with that, It Broke with a loud Snap.  
“Poor her.” He said as Ultra violet Screamed in pain. She Could Barely move. It was the first time Harumi saw Her cry. The Boy Lifted his foot and Moved it to her Neck. Again, He Barely Applied Pressure, and again, a loud snap. Harumi Gasped Terrified, and more importantly, Horrified.  
Harumi Dropped to the ground, incredibly upset, even more than when the Emperor and Empress died, but that was a given. “Aw, Boohoo. One of Your Generals Just died!” The Boy Said, Smiling wickedly. He stepped Towards her before suddenly being pushed away, By Killow. “E! Get the Quiet One out of here!” He yelled, Desperately Fighting for his life against the boy.  
Mr E nodded and Raced to Harumi, pulling her up and Dragging her away, trying to avoid the punches. He managed to get her to a motorbike and Put her on Before Quickly fleeing the scene. It was awhile before Harumi Started to even have slightly normal breaths.  
“Do we have any Cash?” Harumi Asked, through light sobs. Mr E shook his head. “How are we going to get food? Or shelter? Or- wait.” Mr E held something up. A credit card. “But… What if that gives away our Location? And When the Money runs out, where will we stay?” Harumi asked. Mr E shrugged. “Guess we just got to hope to get out alive, E.”  
“L-Lloyd?” The Voice was Kai’s. Footsteps crept closer. “W-what if it's a trick?” Another Voice called out, Jay’s, Quivering with Anxiety, Like always. “I… Doubt it.” Zane’s Usual Tone of Voice was covered By Ice. “Is it Lloyd through?” Cole asked. “I hope it is…” Someone Mumbled Under their breath, Probably Nya by the sound of it. “Are you sure? That's statistically impossible.” Pixal. But why was she here?  
Lloyd turned around, seeing his friends, all scrambling out of the door. They Seemed Wide-eyed And Surprised. “G-guys?” Lloyd Choked out through his pouring tears. “LLOYD!” they yelled, running towards him and Giving him a great big Hug. “W-we thought you were dead!” Kai Yelled, Crying. “We thought we lost you!” Cole Yelled at him. Lloyd felt a little better. Other than the fact he had just murdered two people.  
________________________________________  
The Bounty never felt so, Welcoming before. Plus, Lloyd didn't realise before, but He had Horns and wings. The wings were tiny, but he had wings! That was cool. Kai Had asked about them as they Headed home.  
But, as soon as Lloyd Tried to go to sleep, He heard a Knock, well more like something being tossed at the bottom of the bounty, But It was probably a knock. Lloyd Scampered out of bed, Prepared to Toss the person who knocked as far as the eye could see, But It was a Girl. Not Harumi, Thank the First Spinjitzu Master. But a Girl. With Black and Purple Freckles.  
“Hi! My name is Lucinda! Your Lloyd Garmadon, Right?” The Girl asked, Pulling a Notepad and a Pen out of her pocket. “Yes, Why?” Lloyd asked in return. The girl Looked Embarrassed. “You were Revived by the Oni masks, right?” She Asked, Curiously. “How do you know that?” Lloyd Questioned, Still Prepared to Toss her further than the Dark Island. The Girl Scribbled in her Notepad. “And, have you Noticed Your appearance, you know with The Double Horns and Nasty Scar?” She asked, flicking down the Sunglasses she had on her head.  
“Yes.” Lloyd Replied, slightly Frustrated. The Girl Scribbled in her notebook again. “Okay! Thank you!” She Handed Lloyd Something. A Pamphlet. She then Quickly Ran away. Lloyd was Confused, but he decided the best course of action was to leave it and Discuss it with the others in the morning. He headed back into his room and Went back to bed.


End file.
